Once In Love With Amy
by Tiiulicious
Summary: Matt Hardy was so in love with Amy Dumas that it almost literally killed him when they broke up. Now two years later, they meet unexpectedly at Jay Reso's wedding to Christy Hemme. Will they fall back in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Once In Love With Amy

**Rating**: T

**Pairings/Characters**: Matt/Lita, Christy/Christian, Jillian/AJ Styles, Trish/Jeff, Dawn/Edge, Kurt/So Cal Val, Michelle McCool, Rhyno…

**Disclaimer**: All these characters belong to themselves and/or Vince McMahon & Dixie Carter.

**Summary**: Matt Hardy was so in love with Amy Dumas that it almost literally killed him when they broke up. Now two and a half years later, they meet again at Jason's wedding to Christy. Will they fall back in love?

**Once In Love With Amy**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Michelle Leigh McCool, we are going to be so late if we don't go now." Matt Hardy shouted in exasperation at the blonde woman who was busy curling her hair in the bathroom. He had arrived at Michelle's hotel room 20 minutes ago ready to escort her to the wedding, but she had not been ready, surprise surprise. So he had entertained himself by watching the television and twiddling his thumbs, but now his patience was at it's limit. Matt was feeling out of place in a black tux. Normally he would have just put on a black suit to a ceremony like this, but now that he was one of the groomsmen for Jason, he had been forced to wear a tux. When he had been putting it on this morning, he had made a mental note to never wear something like this again as long as he would be alive. Even when he had been the best man at Jeff's wedding, he hadn't been forced to wear a tux, he had thought bitterly. In Matt's mind he looked like a demented cocktail waiter in the penguin suit.

"I'm ready Matthew Moore Hardy, so don't get your boxers in a twist," Michelle said emerging from the bathroom wearing a stunning emerald green gown with her newly curly blonde hair flowing free around her face.

"You look beautiful and it was worth the wait, but sadly, you've never showed any interest in getting into my boxers." Matt joked winking at the blonde who was his closest friend amongst all of the WWE Divas. She was his steady date to places where you couldn't go alone, like a wedding for instance. Matt knew pathetic by heart because of the happenings of a few years back, but not even him would arrive to a wedding alone.

"That's the foundation of our friendship. Close but no dice. That's why we're still friends, as I'm one of the rare single divas you haven't slept with," Michelle said sending a knowing look in Matt's directions. She was well aware of his dating history in the WWE locker room. After his 6-year relationship with Amy had ended, he had dated several of the divas in the past two years, including Stacy, Ashley, Maryse and Brooke.

"Another reason why we couldn't never date is your world-class crush on one ECW extremist who dresses in red & black and is sleeping with Shelly Martinez." Matt said returning the knowing look back to her with a small smirk.

"Why are we still standing here, I thought we needed to go now," Michelle said ignoring Matt's comment about Kevin. Besides she was totally not interested in him anymore, she thought to herself, so there was no point talking about it.

"Nice change to topic, I'm proud," Matt said smiling and offered his arm to Michelle who took it and followed Matt out of her hotel room.

--

"Thanks guys for picking me up from the hotel. Apparently all the cabs are nowhere to be found," Amy Dumas said gratefully to her best friend Trish Stratus and her husband Jeff Hardy from the backseat of Jeff's car. The trio had also dressed in their finest for the occasion, Jeff in a black suit with his multicolor hair tied in a pony tail, Trish in a yellow chiffon dress with her honey blonde hair pulled to a chignon and Amy in a dark red full-length silk gown that matched her hair which was hanging freely.

"No problem Amy. We're all going to the wedding anyway and Jeff's been dying to show off his new toy for anyone who is even a little bit interested." Trish said clicking her eyes with Amy and flashing her a winning smile.

"Honey, this is not a toy. This is a black sapphire metallic BMW Z4 M Coupe with a 3.2-liter 6-Cylinder engine and it goes from 0 to 60 in 4.9 seconds," Jeff scolded his wife and gazed adoringly at his new car.

"That's your story and apparently you're sticking to it sweetie," Trish said with a giggle and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe Jason is actually getting married. And even more unbelievably, he's getting married to Christy. I actually had money on him staying bachelor for the rest of his life." Amy said amused, still having a hard-time wrapping her head around the thought the Jason, Mr. I'll-never-get-married, was tying the knot on this sunny Saturday in Tampa, Florida.

"Yeah, I know. Me and Matt were just talking about the same thing yesterday," Trish said turning to look at Amy and only after the words had left her mouth, she realized she had said the M-word. " I mean me and Jeff were taking to his brother about this," Trish corrected quickly.

"You can say his name Trish. It's been over two years now and I'm over the break up. Really," Amy said, trying her best to sound reassuring.

"Okay ladies, we are here," Jeff said parking his adored BMW to an empty space near the mansion where the both the actual ceremony and party afterwards were being held.

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: Matt and Amy run into each other for the first time in months.

Thank you so much for reading and please, please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once In Love With Amy**

CHAPTER 2

"Would you stop fiddling with your bowtie. It's extremely annoying," Michelle said to Matt and slapped his hand away from his bowtie that he had been adjusting since the cab had dropped them off some five minutes ago.

"I look like a dork in this penguin suit and I don't think I can breathe with this noose around my neck," Matt whined looking at the blonde with his puppy dog brown eyes opened wide and a pleading look in them.

"The more you play with it, the more askew it's gonna get. And don't be such a whiney baby, it's most unattractive in a man." Michelle countered giving the raven-haired man a look of annoyance.

" Wow, I didn't know you two were askewing each other," said the laughing voice of Jillian Hall behind Matt and Michelle. The blonde woman and her husband AJ Styles had been listening the two friends bickering for a few minutes now. AJ, who was also one if the groomsmen was dressed similarly to Matt, but looked much more at home in a black tux while his blonde wife was dressed in a turquoise strapless dress with a beaded bodice.

"Very funny Jill. I was trying to get this creep-o to stop messing with his appearance so that he wouldn't look sloppy during the ceremony." Michelle replied to her friend who was leaning against her husband of five years looking like she didn't believe a word Michelle was saying.

"I believe you. So you gonna sit next to me during the ceremony and trash what everyone else is wearing?" Jillian asked winking, still looking at Michelle at disbelieving eyes.

"Of course, count me in," Michelle said with a laugh, remembering how much fun the two had during Jeff Hardy's wedding to Trish Stratus eight months ago rating everyone's clothes behind their back.

"We should go see how the groom is doing, if he's still sure he wants to acquire a ball and chains. Maybe I can still advise him to reconsider, since Jason doesn't know what true happiness is until he's lost it by getting hitched," AJ joked and slapped Matt on the shoulder.

"Keep talking honey and you'll end up making a close acquaintance with the living room couch from this night forward," Jillian said in a sing-song voice while locking her hands with the taller blonde and guiding Michelle towards the garden where the outdoor ceremony was due to start in a half hour.

"So what is really going on with you and Matt? And no 'we are just friends' crap that you offer to anyone else who asks. It's me after all, the mother of your goddaughter and your eternal BFF," Jillian asked straight away as the two men had entered the mansion to see the groom.

"Honestly Jillian, me and Matt are just friends. He's a skirt-chaser and I don't want to date a guy who has bagged most of the girls in the locker room. Matt's not a guy who you date, he's a guy who you have wild, passionate, torrent sex with. After the whole Amy/Adam saga, he doesn't want to put his heart on the line to get trampled again, so he just has flings and casual sex," Michelle said explaining thoughtfully, not wanting Jillian to hassle Matt with the same question as soon as her back was turned. Jillian was the most fantastic woman who Michelle had ever met, but sometimes she was too curious for her own good.

"The love of a good woman does a whole lot of difference, you know. I don't wanna see you moon over Kevin, who has clearly made his mind and is staying with Shelly, when this great guy is right in front of you. I see how you look at him and the way he looks at you, I think he just needs some signs that you're as crazy about him as he is you." Jillian said persistently. Michelle was too nice in her opinion and nice girls always finish last and the last thing Jillian wanted to see was some trashy hoe to sweep down and entrap Matt while Michelle was too shy to make a play for the raven-haired man.

"Jillian. Don't meddle in my life okay. I want you to promise me that you're not going to say anything to Matt," Michelle said sternly and locked eyes with the other woman as a way to get through with her.

"Suit yourself. Well at least I've said what needed to be said, so balls in your court now. Let's go find our seats," Jillian said with a shrug and thought it better not to bring up this topic again today.

"Finally something rational is coming out of that mouth of yours. Come on then, busybody," Michelle laughed and started moving again from the spot they were standing in.

--

"Wow, look at all these people. I can't believe I haven't seen most of them for so long," Amy said pointing at some of her former colleagues arriving to the garden area where she and Jeff were sitting next to each other. Trish, as one of the bridesmaids, had left to attend to Christy as soon as they had arrived leaving the 2/3 of Team Extreme to find seats and catch up.

"I know. Me and Kurt used to be quite close and now that he's on TNA I hardly ever see him anymore." Jeff replied watching the bald headed Olympian accompanying his redheaded girlfriend Valerie Wyndham a.k.a So Cal Val to the garden. He noticed the twosome looking at him and approached with a wide smile.

"Great to see you guys again, we really should keep in touch more," Kurt said hugging the two and offering both an apologetic smile.

"Well it's not entirely your fault, I could have called as well," Jeff offered with a smile.

"I'm sorry, where's my manners. Jeff, Amy, this is the most wonderful woman in the world, Valerie," Kurt said doing the introductions after a loud, rather fake looking cough had come out of the redhead who was resting her head in Kurt's chest. She was looking at Jeff with a small smile, but didn't spare a glance in the direction of the other redhead.

"Yeah, we've met before. Nice to see you again Jeff," Valerie said with a courteous smile and a suspicious glance at Amy.

"Jeff, I've been looking for you. Why can't you ever keep your cell phone in a place where you can hear it." Matt shouted from a few feet away and stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed who Jeff was standing with.

"Matt. Good to see you again," Amy said hesitantly and felt her breathe caught to her throat at the site of him. He looked so gorgeous and all those memories of his full lips crushing against hers returned in full swing.

"Amy. I didn't know you'd gonna be here," Matt replied not knowing what to say. So naturally he said the one thing he honestly hadn't meant to utter aloud.

"Sort of last minute. I'm sorry I didn't warn you beforehand," Amy said courteously, he obviously wasn't as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"I didn't mean it to come out that way. I see no reason why we couldn't exist peacefully and you've got the right to be here I suppose." Matt said coolly and wondered at the same time why he was being a jackass to her. He decided to go back to calming the nervous Jason before he could stay anything even more dumb. It still amazed him that after all this time, she could still get under his skin. With a nod to both his brother and Kurt, he exited the garden internally kicking himself for his stupidity.

**To Be Continued…**

Next Chapter: Matt talks to Jason while Amy makes a few wrong observations about Matt.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and please keep them coming. As I have said before, the more reviews I get, the quicker my updates are gonna come. Also if you have any pairings or situations you wanna see in this story, please tell me and I'll see what we can do. Luv ya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: In this story, Adam Copeland (Edge) is married to Dawn Marie and his affair with Amy happened after he had already married Dawn. Also Dawn was fired from WWE, but signed with TNA a year later.

**Once In Love With Amy**

CHAPTER 3

Matt was internally calling himself all the bad names he could think of as he made his way to the room where Jason was getting ready. Why was he rendered into a bumbling moron by the mere sight of Amy Christine Dumas? He was over her, wasn't he?

He shrugged all the thoughts away from Amy as he entered Jason's dressing room. His blond-haired friend was nervously pacing around the room while reading something from a piece of paper.

"Hey man, you ready?" Matt said startling Jason who hadn't noticed the raven-haired man's entrance into the room.

"Yeah I think so. I just can't seem to learn this. It was Christy's idea that we'd write our own vows for the ceremony and I'm not exactly Hemingway. I hope I don't forget this at the altar, she would massacre me if that happened," Jason laughed nervously and with a sigh folded the paper and placed it on the table.

"You'll do great. Jason, I need to ask you something. Something important," Matt said and sat down on one of the chair in the room.

"Sounds serious, but shoot," Jason responded and looked at Matt with curiosity.

"Why didn't you tell me that Amy was coming to the wedding? I mean, I thought that Christy hated her because she's Dawn's best friend, so why would she invite her?" Matt asked seriously, but still aiming to sound nonchalant as if it hadn't affected him at all to see the former love of his life.

"Matt, when I invited Amy, she told me she couldn't attend. Then I got a call from her two days ago and said she's coming after all. I forgot to tell you in all this rush, sorry dude. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Amy's also my friend and Christy understands that. She might not like Amy, but she respects my friendship with her. That's one of the reasons why I love her so much," Jason said his eyes softening when he mentioned Christy's name.

"I'm completely over Amy, don't get me wrong. I was just surprised that she's here, that's all. I'm happy you're still friends." Matt said lying to Jason, he couldn't tell him how much it had rattled him to see her again.

"Good. As you know Adam's my best man and he's going to be here soon. So I think it'd be a good idea for you to find Trish and get ready to escort her to the aisle. I don't want you and Adam to come to blows at my wedding," Jason said to which Matt nodded in agreement and exited the room to find his sister-in-law.

--

"Matt obviously hates me, doesn't he?" Amy asked from Jeff as soon as Kurt had guided his girlfriend to their seats.

"Matt doesn't hate you, he was just surprised to see you here because I haven't told him that me and Trish have been spending time with you. He's my brother and I love him, but when your name is mentioned he starts acting like a irrational idiot. The break-up was hard for him," Jeff explained wanting Amy to understand the reason why his older brother had acted the way he had a few minutes before.

"I understand, I really do. The last thing I'd want is for you and Matt have a falling out because of me. I know Trish made you talk to me again and you're only near me because you love Trish too much to refuse her." Amy said sadly, knowing full well Matt had loved her just as much and possibly even more than Jeff loved her blonde friend and she herself had screwed that up.

"You know I consider you like a little sister that I never had. It was hard to not talk to you for over a year, but I did it for my brother." Jeff said taking Amy's hand into his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Jeff. Changing topics, did you see how that Valerie was looking at me just now? She seemed to really dislike me and that was the first time I've ever met her." Amy said wanting to talk about something other than Matt and the obvious dislike of her by the buxom redhead Kurt was dating seemed like a good, Matt-free topic.

"I know Val from my days in TNA and before she started dating Kurt, she had a fling with Matt. That happened just after the break-up when he was literally screwing anything that moved," Jeff explained with a laugh, still finding it absurd that his straight-laced, hardworking brother had turned into a roving lothario in the aftermath of the messy break-up.

"When did he find the time to hit the sack with that Val since didn't he start dating Lori soon after he found about me and Adam? I thought that was one of his ways to stick it to me, as he knows how much I can't stand that woman," Amy said sourly and pointedly.

"He had time trust me. Besides most likely Lori was sort of a notch in the bedpost, I don't think it was anything serious. Actually I can't think of a girl he's been serious about since you guys broke up. Thought lately, there hasn't been that much of a revolving door of girls anymore, I think that's due to Michelle's influence." Jeff said as the orchestra started playing a slow song he had never heard before.

"Michelle's?" Amy asked more curious than she had expected to be. Was Matt dating someone now that she didn't know about.

"Michelle McCool. They're really good friends and possibly more. Matt seems to have stopped his constant womanizing, at least for now, so she's done a whole lot of good for my brother," Jeff said pointing to a pretty blonde dressed in green a few rows ahead of them.

Amy's response was cut short by the appearance of Lillian Garcia who approached the microphone and started singing a song during which Jason dressed in a white suit entered the garden and took his place before the minister.

After Jason, a little flower girl arrived, throwing rose petals in the aisle and smiling adorably at everyone. The girl, approximately seven years old, took a seat in the front row where already Jason's parents and Christy's relative's were sitting.

As the girl had sat down, Amy noticed Andrew Test Martin accompanying Gail Kim to the alter wearing a similar tux than the one Matt had been wearing. Gail on the other hand was dressed similarly to Trish with the exception that hers was more revealing. So obviously all the bridesmaids were dressed in yellow, Amy observed.

As soon as both Gail and Andrew were standing by the altar, Amy spotted Trish arriving in the arm of Matt. Her blonde friend sent a smile towards Jeff and Amy while Matt kept his eyes locked with the same blonde Jeff had pointed out before.

Amy felt her mood darken instantly. Matt was looking at another woman the way he used to look at her. She felt hot tears to start building in her eyes and it took a whole lot of will power on her behalf so she wouldn't start crying. She had finally lost him for good.

Matt had noticed Amy on the corner of his eye as he escorted Trish to the altar and she looked absolutely beautiful to his eyes. No, she cheated on me with my best friend, I can't find her beautiful, he thought to himself sternly and instead locked eyes with Michelle. Think about something else, think about how good of a friend Michelle has been to you Matt told himself and as they approached the alter, he took his place next to Andrew determined not to look at Amy.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter:** We see Adam for the first time and the Wedding takes place.

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me. Please keep to reviews coming, they make me wanna write more and longer chapter. Luv Ya Tiiu XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for like an eternity. I had all these really good excuses, like I've been busy at work and school and I had boy drama, but the truth is that my muse for this story has been absent for a while, but now I promise to start updating again. So, please, please, please review and let me know what you think and feel free to give me suggestions on how to make this story better. The more reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to write.

**Once In Love With Amy**

**CHAPTER 4**

As Jeff was watching Matt give Amy the cold shoulder, Amy had locked her eyes at the form of Dawn Marie Copeland who was walking towards the altar on the arm of AJ Styles. The tall brunette was also clad in yellow, but her dress was shorter then Trish or Gail's, falling just under her knees and her curly brown hair had been swept up with a yellow ribbon.

Amy felt a familiar twinge in her heart that always appeared when she thought about the brunette who at one point in her life had been Amy's closest female friend. They had been ECW valets at the same time and forged a friendship that had lasted for over seven years until her affair with Dawn's husband of two years Adam 'Edge' Copeland had been exposed. It had been Amy who three years prior had introduced Adam to the debuting Dawn Marie and less than a year later she had stood at the altar as Dawn's maid of honor during her wedding to Adam, so she was well aware of the irony of the situation.

Dawn hadn't spoken a word to Amy for over two years, even after she and Adam had patched their relationship and Amy missed her like she had never missed anyone not named Matthew Moore Hardy in her whole life. Not that she didn't understand why Dawn had ended their friendship, but was still slightly bitter that Dawn had taken Adam back and seemingly forgiven him while Amy seized being a member of her life altogether.

Her musing ended when she noticed Adam making his way to the altar holding hands with a little boy of two who was carrying a basket where two sparkling platinum rings were waiting to be put on. The boy, who had bright green eyes and tousled light brown hair, was dressed in a small tux and she instantly recognized him as Adam and Dawn's son Nathaniel. He was a spitting image of Adam with the exception of having his mother's almond shaped eyes and Amy remembered the proud tone Adam always used in their conversations when the topic of his son came up. Recently thought with the addition of daughter Alyndra to their family, Adam had distanced himself from Amy and their once a month conversations had ended altogether. With a sign, she moved her eyes from the little boy to Matt who was still looking in the direction where the pretty blonde was sitting with Jillian Hall. Amy hated the blonde for reasons she couldn't quite place, Michelle had never done anything to merit that, but still she hated her. Feeling childish and immature for hating the blonde, she instead locked eyes with Kurt Angle who winked at her and there was an amused glint in his baby blue eyes. Amy returned the wink and then focused again on the ceremony.

After Adam and his son was standing next to Jason, a blonde version of Christy made her way to the altar. Christy's sister Deena Hemme was the maid of honor and quickly took her place next to Dawn at the altar.

Now as all the bridesmaids and the groomsmen had taken their place, the band stopped for a moment and to signal Christy's arrival, Lillian had started a rousing rendition of 'When A Man Loves A Woman'.

Christy, who was dressed in a white strapless, taffeta ball gown with a chapel train and crystal beading in the bodice, held her father Robert's arm and had a long veil covering her face. She was carrying a bouquet of unadorned long-stemmed calla lilies and French tulips in creamy ivory that matched in color with both her dress and Jason's tux. Her father walked her to the altar, where Jason was waiting for her with small tears in his eyes that he didn't bother to try and hide.

--

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who feels that they can not enter the union of marriage, please speak now or forever hold your piece." The guests remained silent at the priests question, no one seemed to object.

"I believe our happy couple has written their own vows to read to each other." the priest said nodding to Jason, encouraging him to start.

"I was sure I'd never get married before I met you Christy, but after the first time I kissed those beautiful lips of yours, I knew you were destined to be my wife. Without you, I feel uncomplete and I want to wake up every morning holding you in my arms and never let you go. I love you more than anything, loving you feels as natural as breathing to me and I don't know what I would do if you weren't part of my life. You make me a better man and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Jason said holding Christy's hands in his and looking right into her eyes with tears glimmering in his blue eyes.

"Jason, I remember watching you on television a few years before we met and thinking how gorgeous you were and how much I wanted to meet you. As gorgeous as you were in my eyes that day when watching Raw, nothing could be more beautiful and perfect then waking up in your arms every day. I truly believe that I was only a half before I met you and you made me whole with your love. No one has ever loved me so unconditionally, so purely and without asking anything in return." Christy said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jason and Christy, will you please join hands. Jason William Reso will you take Christina Lee Hemme to be our lawfully wedded wife and promise to love, honor and obey her in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the minister asked from Jason.

"I do," he said slipping a platinum diamond band into Christy's finger that Adam and Nathaniel had given him a moment before.

"Christina Lee Hemme, will you take Jason William Reso to be our lawfully wedded husband and promise to love, honor and obey him in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the minister asked from Christy who was holding onto Jason's hands tightly.

"I do," Christy said with a giggle and put a platinum, wide wedding ring into Jason's left ring finger.

"With the power given to me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jason you may now kiss your bride," the minister said. Jason gently raised her veil and kissed his new wife passionately.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my honor and privilege to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason William Reso," The minister said as the newlyweds ended their kiss. With rousing applauds from the guests, Christy and Jason exited the altar holding hands.

--

"That was a really beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" Amy asked with a sigh from Jeff as they were heading to the ballroom where the wedding would be continuing.

"Yeah, totally different from what I had expected from Jason's wedding. I always though that he would elope in Vegas wearing jeans and have this no frills, no fuss kind of a wedding." Jeff said with a laugh and tried to catch a glimpse of his wife somewhere in the mass of people.

Before Amy could say another word, Trish appeared from behind the twosome and wrapped her arms around Jeff and rested her head against his upper back. The blonde sighed contently when Jeff turned around and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Guys, I'm gonna go catch up with Kurt. See you in the ballroom in a few," Amy said quickly, feeling like a third wheel when she noticed the loving way the couple were embracing each other.

Neither answered Amy, they were too focused on each other and she left with rolling her eyes. It didn't take long for Amy to spot the bald-headed Olympian who was chatting with AJ Styles who was carrying a girl roughly three in age. Luck seemed to be in Amy's corner as Kurt's redheaded girlfriend wasn't there, so it was safe to approach him without death glares being shot in her direction.

"So Kurt, I still haven't got a hug from you today. That's bad manners from you not to hug a friend you haven't seen in well over a year," Amy said with a teasing tone from behind the bald man who turned around as soon as he heard her voice.

Kurt didn't respond and instead grapped a hold of her and gave her a big bear hug while lifting her from the ground.

"Better Red?" Kurt asked amused after setting her on the ground again. He placed his arm around her shoulder and gently nudged her while ruffling her hair.

"Mucho. So, why haven't you kept in touch? It's not nice to ditch your twin like that," Amy teased again. She had become very close to Kurt during their WWE tenure and people had dubbed them twins because almost always you could find the two of them together. If Amy hadn't been with Matt, you could have almost always found her teasing Kurt, playing practical jokes on him or just lounging with him in the locker-room or the hotel bar. Kurt had been one of the few who hadn't abandoned her when the situation with Adam and Matt had became public. Aside from Kurt and Trish, no one had spoken to her in the locker room and it meant a whole lot to her that he hadn't turned his back on her then.

"I'm sorry Red. It's just that a lot has happened in the last year, I mean I went to TNA, moved to Florida and wrestled in Japan, so things have been hectic lately. It's not a good excuse, I know that. But now that I'm finally settled, you're gonna start visiting me and you will hook me up with some tickets to your concerts. I plan on being there in the first row jiving to the music like it's no one's business." Kurt said solemnly and with a glint in his eyes.

"Kurt, no one jives anymore. I'll give you tickets when you join me in the 21st century," Amy said with a laugh and bumped her hip against his good naturally.

--

"Matt, you okay? You have barely said two words since the ceremony ended," Michelle said with concern as Matt seemed to be miles away even if he was standing right next to her.

"Huh? I'm sorry babe, I was deep in thought," Matt said offering a smile in the direction of the blonde. Seeing Amy again had truly messed with his head and it would be the best if he wouldn't see her again for a little while.

"Is this because of Amy? You have been super weird since you saw her again." Michelle questioned and grapped Matt's hand in a comforting gesture.

I'm fine, Michelle. Honestly there is nothing wrong with me nor does me being deep in thought have anything to do with Amy." Matt said and placed his arm around Michelle to stop her from worrying about him. He didn't need to be worried about, he was fine.

"Hey, there's AJ with my goddaughter. Let's go see Faith, she's super cute and adorable," Michelle said steering Matt in the direction where the tall, dark man was holding onto his daughter who was dressed in a pink, frilly dress. The three year old had Jillian's clear blue eyes and AJ's dark hair and needless to say she was a charming little girl who Michelle adored.

It wasn't until he and Michelle were only inches away from AJ, he noticed who AJ was chatting with. He wanted to stop in his tracks and avoid seeing Amy again, but Michelle didn't notice and pulled him with her.

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter:** Amy/Kurt come face to face with Matt/Michelle. Fireworks will undoubtedly begin…


End file.
